In Your Arms, The Pain Goes Away
by Rebecca Hayes
Summary: “I love you, Bones. Possibly more than you’ll ever begin to know.” One Shot.


**A/N:** Hey! This is my first story, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** If Bones was mine, the new season would already be airing, Booth and Bones would already be together, and I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story.

**Timeline: **Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship.

* * *

Determined.

That's the only word that came into my mind as I watched one of the patients – the woman from a car wreck last night– walk down the hall, dragging the opposing IV bag like it was a sibling her parents had forced her to bring along.

She looked back and forth into the rooms, looking for a familiar face or a recognized name. My guess would be the man that they brought in with her – by the clothes they were wearing, they had to be going somewhere fancy – but her face would grow more frustrated as she was left without her answers.

I had half a mind to put her out of her misery and just direct to his room, but she seemed like the kind of woman who found help offensive. I dealt with plenty of women like that, but decided to just leave her be and, if she hadn't found him in twenty minutes, I would help her.

She continued to walk slowly, keeping herself alert for any signs that could lead her to him, but always coming up empty. Tired of seeing her so distressed, I got up from behind my desk and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, mam; can I help you?" She swiveled around with a start, wincing slightly at the injures I'm guessing she'd forgotten about.

"Yes. Could you please direct me to Agent Seeley Booth's room?" Normally, patients aren't to be let into other patients rooms, - especially at night - but seeing the distress and sadness on her face as she continued her search to no avail, I just couldn't say no.

"Of course, right this way." A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips, as she followed me down the corridor – and I knew then, that before her suspicions had been denied, she'd been most likely thinking he was dead.

It'd never happened to me, but if I had to imagine, it must've been horrible. Not knowing if the love of your life was sitting alive and well in his home, or lying on one of those cold metal tables in the morgue. And then, having to ask yourself why, but never getting answers – only the sympathetic glances of loved ones and friends.

As we reached the room, I pulled open the door for her as she gingerly walked inside. I knew it was nosy, and maybe even against policy but I just couldn't help myself. As I was leaving, I wedged a door jam into the door and went to stand around the corner, getting a good view of the couple if I just peaked around the corner.

"Booth," She whispered, her eyes becoming glossy with tears. She was headed for one of the uncomfortable chairs beside his bed, but before she could sit herself down, he had already scooted over and was firmly patting the now empty space beside him.

"Bones, you don't have to sit there. Come lie with me." She looked rather tempted, but began her protests anyway.

"Booth, I - "

"Please, Bones? For me?" You could hear the pleading edge in his voice, and her words seemed to dissolve as she sighed, making her way over to lay with him.

"Hey, what's going on? Spying, are we?" Krista – the only other nurse on this floor, and who just happened to be my best friend – whispered, peering around my shoulder. I shushed her, and turned my gaze back to the couple that I had been so intrigued by.

Now, she was on the bed, his strong arms – some what restricted by the wires - wrapped protectively around her . She looked up at him, her voice becoming thick with emotions she had yet to let out.

"I thought – when I woke up, and you weren't there. And then I remembered what happened, and I had to find you. I thought you were dead – that'd you left me too." The tears were now streaming freely down her face, her sobs becoming louder as he held her and stroked her hair.

"Shh, Temperance. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere, you're safe." He continued to hold her and reassure her until her sobs faded into a soft whimper, her head still buried in his chest. He brought his finger underneath her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him.

"I love you, Bones. Possibly more than you'll ever begin to know," This statement caused a smile to break on her face, her eyes radiating the love and adoration she felt for him.

"I love you too, Booth." She leaned herself upwards so that her lips met his in a slow, passionate kiss, breaking apart after a few seconds. Still smiling, she laid her head on his chest, snuggling into the warmth she'd missed so much.

"Parker came to visit me." She smiled as she recalled the story. "Earlier today when he was on his way in to see you, I'm guessing. He said he'd heard what happened and wanted to come check on me. He made me a card." Booth's smile grew, if possible, even larger.

"Did he, now? How was Rebecca? No hostility?" He laughed.

"No. She said she hoped I felt better soon. Asked me if I'd seen you. She even brought me a book to read. It was really sweet." He looked somewhat surprised by her statement.

"Well," he grumbled, "I guess I _could_ be a little nicer to her boyfriends." They both laughed, soprano and bass, filling the room with harmony. After they'd calmed down, his face grew remorseful, and I could tell he was readying himself to ask the question I'd been so desperately wanting to know the answer to.

"So, why'd you think I was dead?" Her faced grew solemn.

"I kept asking the doctor, but he said something about how the FBI kept patient files confidential – and if it wasn't for all these injuries and the IV, I would've kicked his ass. And when I saw Parker coming back down the hall, he was crying. Rebecca looked about on the verge of tears, too. So I could only assume the worst." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Well, I'm very much alive and very grateful to have you in my arms. You know, Bones, once we get out of here, we should go for a nice vacation. Just me, you, and somewhere sunny." She smiled up at her partner, tears once again shining in her eyes.

"I think I'd like that, Booth. I think I'd like that a lot." He smiled back down at her, holding her tight.

"It's been a long day, Bones. We should get some sleep. The more rest, the faster we'll heal. And the faster we heal-"

"The faster we get out of here and go on our vacation." She finished for him. "I guess I should go back to my room. If the doctors find us-"

"Screw the doctors, Bones. You know I can't sleep without you, and I don't plan on letting go anytime soon. Stay with me?" She nodded, snuggling even closer to him and giving him one last kiss before closing her eyes. He sighed contentedly, kissing the top of her head, closing his eyes too.

I hadn't noticed, but when I reeled myself from their intensity, I found not only myself, but Krista, crying silently.

"They're so sweet," She sniffled. "Like a fairy tale. You could swear they've been married for years." I could only nod my head, as I put a finger to my lips to silence her. Standing – my legs sore from crouching on the ground – I walked quietly over and removed the door jam from the door, closing it softly so as not to wake them.

If the world had more people like them – people with a love like theirs – you'd be guaranteed there'd be less divorces, less children without Mothers or Fathers, less gang violence or kids on the streets.

_Maybe tonight,_ I thought, _I'll call Mom – apologize for all those years ago. Maybe visit her for the holidays. And maybe, when Charlie asks me to snuggle, I just might not be able to say no._

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how in character they were (I tried making Brennan a little more people friendly, and I saw no need in this situation for her scientific banter), or how realistic this story may be, but hey - its artistic freedom, right? Please leave a reveiw, I'd really appreciate your feedback! How am I supposed to do better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong in the first place? :P


End file.
